Falling In love with you Until 7 years (HAEHYUK FF) First FF
by AnggiHaeHyukELF
Summary: Haehyuk FF langsung baca aja yah gak pandai buat summary xD warning Ini FF pertamaa sayaa


Tittle : Falling In love with you Until 7 years  
author : Lee Jung Hwa  
cast : Haehyuk , yewook ,Kyumin cast yg lain nya nyusul hehe  
main pair : haehyuk .  
genre : Yaoi boysxboys shonen – ai , friendship , ramance , dll  
warning : ini ff pertamaa saya jadi sebelumnya Saya ngucapin beribu-ribu maaf kalo ff nya jelek bnyak typo alur kecepetan atau gak nyambung dll #AuthorGakngerti  
heehe mianhaeee maka dr itu author butuh keritik dari kalian yang tentunya sudah paham sama dunia Per FF an xD kalian Boleh ngasih saran , kritik atau apa tapi tolong jangan ngebash ya? Hehe .  
Summary : setelah 7 tahun aku memndam perasaan kepadamu tanpa kau ketahui ..  
#Summary Hancur bin Gagal ! Maaf saya gak pandai buat summary xD

FF INI REAL HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA !  
So DILARANG MEN COPY PASTE FF ini!

~Lets Read

hyukjae pov

'ah jinja saranghae lee donghae setiap malam aku terus memikirkan mu aku tidak bisa tidur gara2 kau lee donghae ! arghh seandainya kau tauu mengenai perassaan ku inii lee donghae tidak kah kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu kurg lbih lebih dari 7 thun yg lalu aku selaluu memperhatikan muu dari kejauhann aku tidak punya 'NYALI untuk mendekatii mu bahkan menyapaa mu saja aku tdk punya nyali !  
aku takut jika kau akan membenciku sbb aku "GAY" hiks tuhan kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku ? Dan tidak disangkaa air mata ku mulai mengalirr .membasahi ke2 pipiku

CKLEK

'hyukie kau belum tidur chagi ?' seseorg membuka knop pintu dan berjalan ke arah ranjang ku  
'eh sungmin hyung ? Anni aku hny mimpi buruk .. kau sndiri kenapa masuk kamar ku hyung? '

"omoo kau hbs menangis ne ? Apa mimpimu sangat menyeramkan?  
Hyung hanya kebetulan lewat kamar mu awalnya hyung cmn ingn mngambil minum eh sepertinya hyng mndengar suara tngisan dr arah kamarmu"

"oh anni hyung aku hanya mimpi buruk kok sebaiknya hyung kembali kekamar hyung sebelum appa tau bisa2 kita kena sidang malam ini Aku lg malas menjawab pertanyaan mereka" ucapku sambil memasang muka memelas kpd sungmin hyungku.

"yah baiklah hyung jg tdk mau kena sidang bye good night'

'ne'

"morning , appa , eomma , hyung " sapaa ku dgn nada kurang baik

"astaga chagi kau kenapa? Muka mu pucat sekali nak sebaiknya kau tdak usah sekolah dulu hari ini dan lihat kenapa wajahmu sembab , matamu merah? Eomma akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit ne" ucap eomma .  
Eomma sangat khawatir dgn keadaan ku! Hua jinjja apa mukaku sembab dan pucat? Ash ini gara2 aku menangis semalaman bahkan sampai subuh  
"ah anii omma aku baik2 saja kok , kalo aku capek / lelah aku bissa kan istirahat di UKS yasudah umma aku pergi duluu byee"

*SM high school*

"wokkkkiiiiiieeeeee"

"HYUkkkjjjAAAEEE"

"huaaa wokkiee bogoshipooo bagaimana khidupnmu di los angeles? Menyenangkan ? Atau kau sudah mendapatkan Yeoching? Oh iya oleh2 kuu manaa wookkiee? Hua jangan tinggalin aku lagi ne? Aku kesepian tauk! jeongmal Bogoshippoyo" tanyakuu dgnn semangatnyaa yah aku sngat merindukan sahabat ku yg satu inii karena dia dan keluarga nya pindah ke LA 2 thn yg lalu aku jd kesepian ..  
tp syukurlahh aku tdak kesepian lg krn dia sudah kembalee wheehe

"yakh lee hyukjae pertanyaan mu itu membingungkan ku aku harus menjawab dr manaa? " ucap ryeowook dgn innocent face andalan nya

"hehe miann2 kalau bgitu kamu hrs ceritakan dr awal"  
ucap ku sambil nyengirr memamerkan gummy smile kuu  
"emm beginii kehidupan ku sangat2 menyenangkann kadang2 aku ke mall , shopping , dll pokoknya serbaa modern deh !  
oh iyaaa aku sudah punya pacar lohh aku dapet 5 namja tampan dr los angeles tapii sayangg semuanya sudah putus tggl 1 yg sangat akuu cintai dan kabarnyaa dia akan sekolah disini lohhh .. Lalu bagaimana dgn mu hyukkiee?'

"Omo Namja? Kkauu gggAaayyy Nee?" tanyaku terbata2  
"yupp aku benci yeoja! Mereka semua sama membosankan dan Manja euw"

"eh tunggu semua yg kau sebutkan tdi semuanya ada didalam dirimu wokkie! Kmu manja ! Membosankan dan lain2 wkwk"  
kulihat wokkie sdg mempoutkan Bibirnya  
"huaa wokkie aku hanya bercanda kok wkwk"

"huh Eh iya ngemong2 kau masih menyukai lee donghae?" tanyanya yg sontak membuatku kaget

"emm aku rasa tidak tapii iya juga sih ehh tidak tidaakk tapi hati ku berkata iyaa andwaee wookkie aku bngunggg…" ucap ku bingung ingin berkata apaa

"sudah pernah kau ungkapkan perasaan mu"  
tanya nya aku hanya menggeleng

"baboo lee hyukjaee setidaknya kau ungkapkan perassann mu supaya dia tauu "

"Yakh aku maluu wokkie ! Apakata org kalo seorg namja nembak namja mending jg kalo diterima lah kalo ditolak mentah2 gimana cobaa kau mau tanggung jawab ? Heh" bantahkuuu

"hehe aniioo tp Di Los Angeles banyak Kok Yg Berpasangan sesama jenis oh ya jangan salahkan aku kalo donghaeMU diambill orang oke ? aish sudahlah ayo kita kekelas"

"huh Los Angeles sama dikorea ituh bedaa wokkieee . Hash kajja " aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku kesal

hyukjae pov end

DongHae Pov

"lee donghae selmt kau terpilih sebagai ketua tim basket sekolah kitaa " omooo aku sangat senang bagaimana bisa aku menjadi tim basket ? Heyoo ? Apa aku bermimpi hah jinjja tuhan kalo aku hanya bermimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku lagii..

"hey donghaee? Kau tdak senang atas jabatan ini ? Kenapa kau melamunn" tanya siwon sang MANTAN ketua tim basket kmi

"ahh anii sunbaee hanya saja apa aku bermimpii?" tanyaku masih tak percaya

"anii donghae sshi kau tdk bermimpi kalau begitu kau harus meneruskan perjuangan kuu meneruskan club basket disekolah kitaa arra?" tanyaanyaa

"ne sunbae aku berjanjjiii"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluu nee bye donghaee sshi" ucapnya melambaikan tangann  
sedangkan aku masih bengong ditempat antara percaya atau tidak …"

donghae pov end

hyukjae pov

"yeay akhirnyaa bel pulang sudah berbunya wah hari ini aku cukup senang yay aku senang karenaa sahabatt SMP ku kim ryeowook dia kembalii hehe betapa berartinya wookkie bagikuu dia selalu membuat ku tertwaa , dia selalu membuatkuu snowdrop dgn tingkah innocent nya xD dan terlebih dialah org yg sering menenangiku dissaat aku sedih entah krna masalah sekolah / namja Bahkan masalah keluarga pun aku tak sungkan cerita padanyaa " gumamku sedari td berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil senyum2 gajee tapi tunggu Apa itu? Kenapa ada 1 org namja dan yeoja di dalamm kamar mandi? Omo apa yg mereka lakukan? Astagaa lee hyukjae kenapa pikiran yadongmuu tak hilang2 juga sih aishhh tapi tak ada salahnya kan mengintipp sedikit hehe " kulangkahkan kaki ku mengintip sepasang kekasih mngkin ? Yg tengah berduaan omoo apa itu mereka mendekatt arfghhhh tidak aku tidak melihatnya bukan? Eh tunggu itu sepertinya jessica jung? Dia ketua tim cheers disekolah  
Disekolah ini bukan? Lalu siapa namja itu? Emmm ASTAGAA !"

Brakkk aku terduduk lemas di dinding wc Sesakk nafas ku sesakk yg kurasakan ssaat ini ah jinjja kepalaku pusing ddiiaa LEE DONGHAE namja yg aku sukai sejak 7 tahun yg lalu hikss hikss aku tdak menyangka omoo kenapaa diotak ku masih terbayang donghae mennciumm jessica jung dgn sngat mesra ? Err mungkin salah ku juga kenapa melihat adegan ini? hiks hiks aku menyesel krn telah melihatnya hiks sesakk napas ku benar2 seperti tertusuk 7 pisau yg baru diasa dan terlebih pikiran ku kacauu sungguh aku tdak pernah nangis seheboh (?) ini ash hyukjae bodoh! Kau ini namja kenapa cengen sekali sih " ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku.  
"asshss Sebaiknya aku tidak pulang duluu kalau aku pulang sekarang dalam kondisi begini appa pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan 5w + 1H ah aku bosan mendengarkan nya laluu ? Kemana ? Kemana aku harus pergii? Arghh otak ku tidak bisa berfikir dgn jernih? Kenapa hanya ada bayangan mereka yg terlintas diotak kuu "

hueeeeeeaku terduduk lemas sambil membenamkan kepalaku dilututku  
'aish Bodoh Lee hyuk jae!'

hyukjae pov end

ryeowook pov

"yeay sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan kota seoull woowww indah sekalii bukann tunggu siapa namja itu? kelihatan nya dia sedang frustasi dan tunggu? Dia memakai seragam SM senior high schhool? Sebaiknya aku menghampirinya

"pak stop disini sebentar" ucapku memerintah supir ku

"baik non "

kulangkahkan kakiku menuju namja itu

"emm permisi? Maaf menganggu sedang apaa anda disini? Saya lihat anda sdg frustasi? Maaf maaf aku karena sudah ikut campur"

"anio gwenchana hiks aku sedang ada ma" namja itu mendongakan kepalanya betapa kagetnya akuu .. Ternyata ternyta

TBC

hueehh gimana readersdeul ? ancur kan? banget *Tutupmuka

and now

Mind to review Please :)

_Lee Jung Hwa_


End file.
